Room 205
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: I watched as he drawed silently in his notebook. He never showed me what he drew, though I silently wished he would. I'm his counseler and he's mentally ill. He's in a trauma that he cannot get out of. Yet I managed to develop feelings. But I know he'll not be able to do the same. He won't love me. And that's what breaks me. But when he shows me his book I changed and I thought.
1. First Steps

Sakura's hands sweated. Sakura Haruno. A student fresh out from college and now here she was for the interview at Konoha Mental Asylum for the mentally challenged. You might be thinking what is wrong with that girl. Thing is Sakura's dad was mentally ill. When she grew up and found out about it she wanted to help others with it, witnessing her father suffering. Remembering him having to take on those syringes brought tears to her eyes. Now she was waiting for her name to be called. "Haruno Sakura" the gorgeous blonde called. "Hi I'm Tsunade" she told. "Sakura" she said and broutht her hand to shake. "So as you know we're testing you for the job of a Counseler and here's your test patient. Good Luck". She looked down at her card and read.

ALIYAH CARTER AGE: 12 YEARS RESIDENCY: 1 YEAR Reason: LACK OF SPEECH Room: 103

Sakura searched the halls for the room 103. She let out a breath when she finally found the room. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. She looked over to the girl and saw she looked nothing like bipolar. She had a curly afro, sun kissed skin, and brown eyes. She wasn't smiling like many kids her age would, just sitting there and staring ahead. She felt like a piece of her heart broke, seeing the girl like that."Hi Aliyah." No response. "Aliyah, How are you today?" She turned to look at her "Where's Doctor Tsunade?". "She is sick today so I'm here. You can call me Sakura". "So what's up?" Sakura asked, trying to be in the kid feel. This might have worked because she looked at her in a wierd day and said "Fiiiiine". They were interupted by Tsunade coming in to take Sakura back and report her results. "So what did she say". "Uh, at first she didn't really say anything but when I used different wording she replied that "she was fine". Tsunade seemed surprised at the results. "Wow, not many have made Aliyah utter a word, good job Sakura". Sakura smiled the million dollar smile and once again shook her hand and left with her head held high. She was one of the most likely choices.

**Author's Note: Hey this was short. And yes Sasuke IS mental in this. So it is basically how Sakura fixes him. And yes it is Sasusaku AU. And review, fav, and follow like always. Thanks to people do.**

**-Andie :)**


	2. Choosing Him

Sakura opened her apartment door, clearly worn out from the interview. She threw her purse on the couch, accidently making her roommate Ino groan because of the head looked over with droopy eyes to see Ino was watching 'The Notebook. She had the urge to roll her eyes when she saw she was crying her eyes out and screaming her comments about how Ally should do this and that. Sakura forced herself to her room. Her room was painted aqua with a arabic type of a pattern. I know, not the type of patter you would expect. Hey, but you would be surprised if a girl said she wanted to work at a mental asylum. She dropped herself on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers and fell asleep.

Sakura groaned and pulled her covers over her head when she heard her phone ring, "Forehead you better pick that phone up". Sakura scrambled to get her phone because when Ino threatens you it aint gonna do you any good. "Hello" she growled. "Hello ?" Sakura almost choked on her own spit. It was Tsunade. "Yes Dr,Tsunade, this is Sakura" she said hoping she could get the point across to call her by the first name, but it was unheard. "Miss Haruno I uh we are calling to inform you that you are hired to be a certified counseler at Konoha hospital for the mentally ill". "What" she asked not beliving the phone. "You are hired Miss,Haruno" you could practically feel the smile coming from the other end. "Oh thank you! Thank you . Not to be rude or anything but when can I come over?" "Ah... about that you may come over today to select your patient and Congrats" and then the line got cut indicating the call was now over.

Sakura squealed and rushed to Ino. "Ino, Ino, I got it" she exclaimed. "What did you get" said Ino with fake enthusiasm but Sakura was too happy to let Ino rain on her parade. "I'm a counseler Ino, Can you belive it?" "Yes, yes I can by the way you stayed in like a bookworm in high school." Sakura grabbed the pillow and smacked her in the face making her yell in protest, and sat down satisfied. It was only a few moments before Sakura got up "Oh shit, I was supposed to visit the hospital today" and ran off to her room, leaving Ino to think how in hell was that her best friend. Sakura came out half an hour later showered and dressed in a white crotchet belt dress that went a little above her knees. "Girl if you looked like that at prom, you wouldn't be single" Ino said making Sakura glare at her and yelling colorful words while walking out the door to her car.

Sakura stood in front of the place where she had walked in and out of so confidently. She took in a deep breath not prepared for what she was going to see. As soon as she stepped in she saw a huddle of people until someone yelled "GRAB THE SYRINGE, NOW!" Sakura pushed her way past the men and women to see S Tsunade with a dark haired man. The man had pale skin that blended well with his black hair and though his eyes were half closed she could tell they were somewhat black. She could not help but wonder what a guy like him was doing here, she could not help but feel a little attracted but pushed it away as hormones. She saw Tsunade insert the needle into his shoulder and the guy yell out one last cry before passing out. Tsunade caught sight of her and started walking towards her while men picked up the man and took him where she supposed was his room. She followed when Tsunade told her to come to her office to discuss her patient.

When they got into the light blue room Sakura sat down in the chair while Tsunade sat across her. "This is customary to ask but what level of a patient would you like ?". "Level" Sakura questioned a little confused. "Level, meaning the difficultiy of the patient". She thought over it for a minute and answered " I would like one of the extremed level patients ". Tsunade was surprised by her answer but continued "Well then you could choose one from these three" she said, flipping through the pages of a folder and set it in front of her. On the first was a man named Orochimaru. No, her gut feeling said. Next was a woman with red hair and red eyes named Karin. Something about her didn't fit and so she left that aside. The next and last was the man she had saw this morning. Something about him was different. He seemed as if he was hiding a secret in his eyes. In his onyx eyes. Her eyes flickered down to the name. She read slowly. Sasuke,,...Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha" she spoke. "I would like to help Sasuke Uchiha".


	3. Meeting Him

I watched silently for Tsunade's reaction. I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in shock. What? Was it that much of a surprise? Tsunade composed herself to a professional manner but her words still expressed her worry.

"Sakura are you sure? He is one of the most dangerous people here. You may not be able to handle him as you have seen what occurred this morning."

I could see the message in her words. Begging me to choose someone else. But I knew I was incapable of it now. Something drawed me to him and I am sure it is not just his looks. It's him in all. And I need to find out what. I gathered myself to sit up with my hands folded on the wooden desk.

"I'm positive . This is the patient I would like to have." Excitement went through my veins as Tsuande finally agreed.

"Very well then Sakura. You're six months to improve Sasuke Uchiha's mental state begin now. I recommend you to have one of the Special Care Unit workers with you on your first meeting."

Thought I knew I was not going to follow this recommendation. As when you are with someone it makes the patient seem they are abnormal. T You are afraid of them. And that you cannot trust them. That they are dangerous. And that is something I don't want my patient to face. The accusation, the syringes, the torture. Nothing. Zero zilch.

"Thank you Doctor Tsunade, I should be leaving to my patient." Dang I thought. That could have been seen as an insult or a comeback. Well sort of. I stood uo as elegantly as possible, but probably failing as I walked out of her office. Which I must say had pretty damn expensive chairs.

I strutted towards the receptionist to find out what was my patient's room number. As I reached there I looked at a girl with two buns of brown hair on her head. I tilted my head to read her name tag and read TenTen.

"Hi TenTen can you give me the room number of Sasuke Uchiha?" I offered a smile as I said these words. I frowned once I saw her face. Pure shock. Fear. And I am wondering why. What was so bad about Sasuke Uchiha?

And no this is nothing like a Fifty Shades of Grey novel because the man is neither rich nor a sex addict but he is devilishly handsome but bitterly ill.

"You're...her." She snapped out of her thoughts as she spoke. But I still wondered what she ment by I am her.

"Room 205 ma'am." I nodded knowing that I got my answer. I turned on my heel but not before saying a quick thanks to the lady. I started following th arrows.

198...200...203...205

I had finally found my destination. Room 205. Sasuke Uchiha. My patient. 6 months. 6 months to try it all. If there is improvement then another 3 months. If he recovers then my promotion. If he has no reaction then another patient. A patient from the lowest floor. The easiest.

I knocked on the door before walking in the small room. I looked in to see him sitting in his bed with a book in his hand, drawing. I inched closer wondering what he was sketching when he finally noticed and in a flash the book was under him. He didn't want me to see. His eyes looked at me in wonder but somewhat in shock. Was he never noticed, was he never acknowledged?

"Hi Sasuke, I'm Sakura." I held out my hand only to draw it back. I had expected rejection, after all I had not studied to not expect this reaction.

"So how have you been?" Again, nothing. But I was not going to give up. Maybe not ask these questions. Pretend he is the new kid.

"You like art?" This time I did get something. Not really a word but it was good enough.

"Hn." He looked at me. Not in the white coat but in a white dress. Not the blonde hair but pink. Not blue eyes but green. And he rested on his pillow looking at the ceiling.

I forced a smile. Maybe this was enough for today. He did not look like he wanted to talk anymore and I will respect that.

"By Sasuke, see you tomorrow." I gave him a wave as I walked out of the metal doors, catching sight of him pulling out his notebook. And that caused a real smile to spread on my face.

"Hn" I said as I walked out of the doors of KMA and headed for home to wait till Ino comes from her job as a hair stylist. To tell her all about my day.


End file.
